<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take a bite of me by cosmicwoosan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861353">take a bite of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwoosan/pseuds/cosmicwoosan'>cosmicwoosan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>teeth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Succubi &amp; Incubi, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, They're both dorks honestly, Vampire Wooyoung, but more like blow or die, virgin yeosang, yeosang gets the life sucked out of him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwoosan/pseuds/cosmicwoosan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeosang lives a very mundane life. After just one night he can't seem to remember, his life starts to drag on again... until his neighbor gets broken up with.</p><p>And after discovering his neighbor's darkest secret, memories of that forgotten night begin to resurface, and his life begins its descent into fang-filled chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>teeth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take a bite of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! woosang joins the teeth universe!</p><p>got the idea after i tweeted about a vampire but instead of blood they need cum and i was like... this is perfect for the teeth series hehe</p><p>so enjoy unhinged cumpire wooyoung literally sucking the life out of yeosang!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang wakes up from a very… bizarre dream.</p><p>Bits and pieces of it float in his memory as he sits up, feeling as if he’d just woken up from an entire night’s worth of drinking. From what he <em> can </em>remember, he was sitting in the middle of his living room, and it all gets fuzzy from there.</p><p>He’s in his bed now, at least. His head may be pounding and he has no recollection of the previous night’s events, but he’s alive. Maybe he <em> did </em>just have a really bad night of drinking. It wouldn’t be too far from something he would totally do.</p><p>He groans as he sits up, massaging the knots in his shoulders. His digital clock reads 9:34, and he has work at 11. Just great.</p><p>A steaming shower and hearty breakfast helps with the headache, however, and he’s in his car by 10:30, off to start another day at the office. It’s not exactly the most ideal job, but it’s good enough to get him by considering he’s still a student, on the road to being a certified psychologist.</p><p>His apartment is… satisfactory at best. It has all the necessary appliances, has decent lighting, has a bed and a wifi and everything Yeosang needs to live. Minus the occasional cockroach and leaks in the pipes and the weird musty stink embedded into the sofa in the living room, it’s an okay place. Yeosang just wishes it were better.</p><p>But he has plans. He’s going to stick through this, continue with the mundaneness of his current state until he finally completes his study, flip off his office job and move onto bigger and better things. Get a bigger, less crummy apartment in the city somewhere. Buy his very own car. Just live better in general.</p><p>As he’s sitting at his desk staring at some Excel spreadsheet he doesn’t quite understand, he glances over at his coworker doing the same thing, eyes darting from number to number, fingers typing away at a blinding pace. How Yeosang still has this job when there are people like Jeong Yunho working for this company, he doesn’t know.</p><p>Normally he’s able to do the bare minimum by the time his shift ends at 6, but whatever happened last night is still lingering in his body, stiffening his muscles and knocking against his skull. He’s had a hangover before, but this? This doesn’t exactly feel like a hangover.</p><p>It’s not a throbbing, alcohol-induced headache. It’s a sting, an incessant ringing, brain fuzzy and annoyed because he feels like he’s <em> forgetting something. </em>It’s there, but it’s not at the same time, and it’s driving his body mad.</p><p>“Hey, Yeosang.” Jeong Yunho’s voice snaps him out of his trance. “Since when were you religious?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Your necklace. I could’ve sworn you told me you were an atheist. You found Jesus or something?”</p><p>Yeosang’s brows furrow as he glances down. Sure enough, there’s a silver chain hung around his neck with a cross pendant at its center. Yunho is right; Yeosang <em> is </em>an atheist and he has no fucking clue how he acquired this thing.</p><p>“You look confused,” Yunho notes.</p><p>“Y-yeah…” Yeosang unhooks the back, face scrunched up in confusion as he tucks the necklace in his pocket. How the hell did he not notice it when he was showering?</p><p>“You okay? You do look kind of under the weather today.”</p><p>Yeosang sighs. “I don’t know, honestly. I might be hungover.”</p><p>“Might?”</p><p>“I forgot everything that happened last night.”</p><p>Yunho squints. “Then… you’re probably hungover.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>And, well, that’s the end of that conversation, but the crucifix pendant sitting in his pocket remains on his mind until the clock finally strikes six, and even on the bus ride back to his apartment. Where the hell did he get it, and <em> when</em>? He’s never owned a necklace, crucifix or not.</p><p>His head is still lost in the clouds as he fumbles with his keys. Sometimes, the lock likes to kick him in the ass and his neighbor has to unlock it for him. It’s almost embarrassing, the amount of times Yeosang has had to ask his poor neighbor for help, and if his neighbor isn’t home, he simply waits in the hall twiddling his thumbs until they get home.</p><p>This is one of those evenings.</p><p>Yeosang takes his chance, knocking on his neighbor’s door, key in hand. He and his neighbor aren’t on the worst of terms; all of their interactions are pretty limited to him helping Yeosang open his door and occasionally saying hello to each other in the hall. Other than that, Yeosang has never had an actual conversation with the guy.</p><p>The minute Jung Wooyoung opens the door, his words are, “Having trouble with the lock again?”</p><p>Yeosang dangles the keys in front of Wooyoung’s face and pouts. “I don’t know how you do it.”</p><p>Wooyoung scoffs, snatching the keys from Yeosang’s loose grip. “I keep telling you, you have to angle the key upward until you feel it click, and then turn.” He pushes past Yeosang, sticking the ancient-looking key into the lock, making sure to <em> angle it upward</em>, turning it, and the door unlocks with a <em> click. </em>“There.”</p><p>Yeosang frowns as Wooyoung practically slaps the key back into the palm of his hand. “You alright?” he asks.</p><p>Normally, Wooyoung isn’t so crabby. If anything, Wooyoung is a little awkward, just like him. He usually regards Yeosang with a shy yet kind smile whenever Yeosang asks for help with his door, but it seems as if the stars are misaligned tonight or something because the look in Wooyoung’s eyes is far from genial.</p><p>“Yeah, just tired,” Wooyoung answers slowly. “Seriously, dude, you should just… keep your door unlocked or something. Save you some trouble.”</p><p>“Yeah, because I totally want somebody barging into my apartment and stealing my shit,” Yeosang says sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he turns away. “Goodnight, Wooyoung.”</p><p>Wooyoung slams his door and says nothing.</p><p>“Sheesh, what crawled up his ass and died?” Yeosang mutters to himself as he shuts his own door behind him.</p><p>The rest of his evening is spent on the last of his abnormal psych homework, ordering takeout <em> again</em>, and scrolling through his YouTube feed, all while trying to ignore the incessant nagging in the back of his head telling him to <em> remember. </em></p><p>Maybe whatever happened last night was important and his subconscious <em> needs </em> him to remember, but he just <em> can’t. </em>It’s an absolute blur. He was sitting in the middle of his living room. The lights were dim. Apparently he had a necklace with a crucifix pendant on, and hadn’t even realized it all morning.</p><p>And there’s no way it could have been a hangover, because when Yeosang thinks about it, he doesn’t have enough money to blow on alcohol, though he would totally get some if he could.</p><p>So <em> what in the world happened last night? </em></p><p>-</p><p>At some points in Yeosang’s life, he finds himself so incredibly bored that he’ll find something to do, something other than YouTube to distract himself with. He’s tried to pick up new hobbies—drawing, knitting, sudoku, yoga, but nothing truly <em> fulfills </em> him, gives him the excitement that he craves. He just wants something <em> new </em>in his life. He wants to break free of all the humdrum of his mediocre student life, but he can’t just yet.</p><p>He’s getting <em> impatient. </em>He needs something new.</p><p>He tries cooking, which goes over surprisingly well. He manages to make his favorite kind of chicken, and although it’s not as good as takeout, he’s quite proud of his accomplishment.</p><p>He’s indulging in his creation when there’s a knock on his door.</p><p>And to his surprise, it’s Jung Wooyoung, standing rigid with big, innocuous eyes.</p><p>“Oh, hi Wooyoung,” Yeosang greets.</p><p>“Uh… hi. I smelled something good,” Wooyoung says.</p><p>“Oh, I just made some chicken, actually. Cooked for the first time in… ever.” Yeosang chuckles. “It’s not half bad, actually. Wanna try some?”</p><p>Wooyoung’s eyes widen. “Oh… um… y-you see, I just came over to see if you… had any, um… flour.”</p><p>Yeosang cocks an eyebrow. Unfortunately, the recipe he used didn’t call for flour, but it’s such a strange, out-of-place request coming from his neighbor. Wooyoung has never needed anything from him before.</p><p>“No, I don’t. What do you need it for?”</p><p>Wooyoung blinks, taking several seconds to answer, “Was just gonna… bake… something.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“Sorry to bother you,” Wooyoung says in a much quieter voice.</p><p>“It’s fine, but can’t you just, like, go out and buy some?”</p><p>“Y-yeah… good point. I’ll, uh, see you.” Wooyoung bows his head slightly before returning to his room, leaving Yeosang befuddled in his doorway.</p><p>Figuring it’s nothing to be concerned about, Yeosang retreats back to finish his dinner, and finishes the night with some good old ASMR to lull him to sleep.</p><p>-</p><p>“I don’t know man, just go out to a bar or something. Find someone nice to make out with. Get drunk. I don’t know.”</p><p>Yeosang finally has a day off tomorrow, so he decides to spend the night with his one friend Mingi, who he would consider more of an annoying sibling. Friends ever since freshman year of high school, Mingi was always the chattier one, the one with the more exciting life and a seemingly endless social circle. Complete opposites, yet their companionship works out somehow.</p><p>Mingi takes a long swig from the bottle of wine he’d bought for the two of them. “What about your hot-as-fuck neighbor?”</p><p>“Who, Wooyoung?”</p><p>“Yeah, him. Why don’t you go get with him?”</p><p>“He has a boyfriend,” Yeosang informs him, scoffing. “You don’t know how many times I’ve heard them getting it on. The walls are paper thin here, dude.”</p><p>“Then go and ask for a threesome or something! The more the merrier!”</p><p>“Stop suggesting I try to sleep with my neighbor when I barely know the guy! Did I also mention he has a <em> boyfriend</em>?”</p><p>Mingi groans. “Come <em> on</em>, dude. You can’t keep complaining about how boring your life is if you’re not doing anything to spice it up.”</p><p>Yeosang sighs heavily, flopping back onto his musty-ass sofa. “Perks of being an introvert,” he mumbles.</p><p>“Oh, don’t give me that. You don’t need to be social to have an exciting life. You just have to find something that works for you, y’know? Let’s see… you told me that you tried cooking. How did that go?”</p><p>“Not atrociously, surprisingly.”</p><p>“Alright, alright, that’s a start! Is there anything else you like doing?”</p><p>Yeosang squints at the bleak wall behind Mingi’s head, watching as it pleasantly undulates under the influence of alcohol. The question is too much for his brain to answer right now. He doesn’t want to spiral down into another existential crisis where he finds that he actually <em> doesn’t </em>have anything else he likes doing and that he feels like his life really isn’t going anywhere because nothing excites him. He feels like his head is being flushed down a toilet bowl.</p><p>He ignores the question altogether, and thanks the heavens that Mingi is too inebriated to keep prodding for an answer.</p><p>Mingi staggers out of Yeosang’s apartment at eleven with the promise of getting home safely via Uber. Yeosang makes him promise to text him. Mingi grins and says, “Only if you promise to get with your hot-as-fuck neighbor.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, okay,” is Yeosang’s response as he ushers Mingi out of his apartment.</p><p>Well, there goes his excitement for the night.</p><p>The lukewarm shower he takes helps sober him up a little, and he snuggles into a blanket his mother had given him upon his departure from home. His bedroom is directly adjacent to Wooyoung’s, hence all the nights Yeosang was forced to bear audible witness to whenever Wooyoung’s boyfriend spent the night. Except, when Yeosang thinks about it, he hasn’t heard anything lately. He can’t remember the last time he heard the knocking against the wall or the lewd curses moaned into the plaster.</p><p>As Yeosang feels himself drifting off to sleep, however, he hears words from the room next door. Faint, barely distinguishable words that sound like mere television static.</p><p>“—over.”</p><p>“But… you don’t understand! I <em> need </em>you!”</p><p>“...it up, Wooyoung. It’s just not...”</p><p>“Please… I can’t… without you…”</p><p>Yeosang lets out a weary sigh. Perhaps that’s why Wooyoung was so cranky that day, perhaps it was a preamble to tonight’s events. The breakup.</p><p>How long has it been since that oddly hostile day? All the days seem to blend together at this point. Even in his dizzy state, Yeosang still feels bad, knowing that he’s probably going to have to bear the brunt of Wooyoung’s frustrations if he needs help with the door again.</p><p>He makes a mental note to practice angling the key upwards.</p><p>-</p><p>The day Yeosang finally opens the door on his own, he nearly cries. No more needing Wooyoung; he’s figured it out, and he almost can’t believe how simple it was. Hopefully, the stupid thing won’t act up on him again, especially not anytime soon, considering Wooyoung hasn’t been coming out of his room and is probably still reeling from the breakup.</p><p>There are some days where Yeosang wants to check up on the poor guy. Though he’s never gone through a breakup himself, he could feel the desperation through the wall as the air carried his pleas into Yeosang’s ears. He can only imagine how Wooyoung feels right now. But from what Yeosang has learned in his psych classes, and also just based on common human courtesy, he should probably leave Wooyoung alone, at least until he sees him again.</p><p>And that day falls on a rainy Wednesday evening when Yeosang returns home from work and successfully opens his door for the umpteenth time since he figured it out.</p><p>“I see you’ve finally learned how to unlock your door,” comments Wooyoung, who’s poking his head out from the crack in his own door.</p><p>“Oh… yeah. Just had to practice,” Yeosang says with a laugh.</p><p>Wooyoung nods approvingly. “That’s good, you won’t need me to open your door for you anymore.”</p><p>“R-right.”</p><p>Wooyoung snorts. “Well, congrats. Goodnight.”</p><p>Yeosang doesn’t even get the chance to respond before Wooyoung shuts his door. Well, at least he’s alive, Yeosang thinks.</p><p>Though he still seems a bit gloomy, it’s understandable. From what Yeosang can imagine, relationships aren’t exactly easy to move on from. He can’t remember how long it’s been, maybe a week or two, but perhaps Wooyoung just needs more time to recuperate before he’s back to his normal awkward, kind self.</p><p>Yeosang decides to cook again, and this time he bought flour in case Wooyoung needed some for some stress relief baking. He settles for some homemade pizza recipe he found on Pinterest, which ends up being pretty cardboard-y but still edible, so he eats it despite it sucking all the moisture out of his mouth. At one point, he nearly chokes at how the pizza scrapes his esophagus, violently coughing until he manages to get a few gulps of water down, and then there’s a knock at his door.</p><p>It’s Wooyoung.</p><p>“You alright?” he asks, frowning.</p><p>Yeosang clears his throat and pounds a fist on his chest. “Y-yeah. Just… made some pretty cardboard-esque pizza and it doesn’t go down easily. I’m fine, really.”</p><p>Wooyoung smiles, then laughs, and it makes Yeosang smile, because wow, it’s been a while since he’s seen Wooyoung smile. “So you cook now, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I do. Been looking for things to occupy my time with, and cooking has been a pretty good solution to the mundaneness that is my life.”</p><p>“There are definitely many things to try within that realm,” Wooyoung says, still smiling.</p><p>“Yeah, and I even have flour now! So if you ever need some, I got you.”</p><p>“What… oh, right. That.” Wooyoung laughs awkwardly, scratching his head. “I’ll be sure to ask you for some if I need it, then.”</p><p>“Yeah, no worries!”</p><p>“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you this… are you okay?”</p><p>Yeosang tilts his head, confused. “Huh? Yeah, why? I mean, I should be asking <em> you </em> that—” He slaps his hand over his mouth. “Oh, god, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Ah, you heard that, huh?” Wooyoung makes a face of indifference. “Well, no surprise there. We do share a wall, after all. But to answer that, yeah, I’m fine.”</p><p>“Oh… that’s good.”</p><p>“But I asked if <em> you </em>were okay.”</p><p>“Why would you ask that?”</p><p>Wooyoung isn’t smiling anymore.</p><p>“There was this one night… like, a month ago maybe? I heard you screaming. I thought someone was gonna hurt you or something.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, you were saying things like, ‘what are you gonna do to me?’ and at first I thought I was <em> hearing </em>things, you know? It was honestly kinda scary. Tried the door, but it was locked. I was glad to see you were alive after that, but I dunno, I was still worried. Was somebody trying to hurt you?”</p><p>Yeosang’s eyes fall to the floor, that familiar nagging bubbling back up in his gut, threatening to expel the precious pizza he’s just ingested.</p><p>Was <em> that </em>what he was trying to remember?</p><p>He’d woken up without a scratch. He wasn’t hurt physically. Just a headache and a few muscle aches and that’s it.</p><p>
  <em> What the hell happened that night? </em>
</p><p>“Okay, this is going to sound really weird, but I think I know what you’re referring to… but I also don’t know what you’re referring to. What… what <em> else </em>did you hear that night?”</p><p>Wooyoung purses his lips in thought. “Um… I heard you shouting… some footsteps, which I assumed belonged to you. I definitely heard you, but I didn’t hear anybody else.”</p><p>“And… what about after I screamed?”</p><p>“Nothing. The last thing I heard was you, like, crying. I’ve been meaning to ask you what happened, but I didn’t want to upset you.”</p><p>Yeosang chews his bottom lip, wracking his brain for any of the events Wooyoung had just rattled off, but there’s still <em> nothing. </em></p><p>“Was there someone trying to hurt you?” Wooyoung asks.</p><p>“I… I don’t know,” Yeosang answers in a near whisper.</p><p>Wooyoung’s frown deepens. “Well, if anyone tries to hurt you, I’ll fuck them up.”</p><p>Yeosang’s heart makes a strange leap at that. “Oh… thank you?”</p><p>Wooyoung smiles once again. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”</p><p>“And you?” Yeosang tries again. “You sure you’re okay after… what happened?”</p><p>Wooyoung sighs and shrugs. “I’ll get through it. I appreciate you asking, though. See you around, okay?”</p><p>Yeosang nods, which sends Wooyoung away, back to his apartment.</p><p>-</p><p>Yeosang doesn’t see Wooyoung for the next week and a half.</p><p>He’s managed to whiz through five recipes though, all of which didn’t turn out half bad. Perhaps he’s finally found his calling. He’s finally starting to feel some ounces of joy in his life, feeling that warm spread of accomplishment throughout his body whenever he inhales the final product. He thinks of his dishes as his own children. Proud that he created them, sad when they’re gone.</p><p>But he’s not going to actually eat his own children, when or if the time comes.</p><p>
  <em> Oh god, I can see why Mingi says I need friends now. </em>
</p><p>He’s treating himself to a well-deserved ice pop when he hears it. A crash from the room over, something like a thud mixed with glass breaking, and it makes Yeosang drop his ice pop and spring to his feet, leaving the sugary frozen syrup to melt wherever it lands.</p><p>More thuds. Something like pounding against the floor. All of which are coming from behind Jung Wooyoung’s door.</p><p><em> Where the hell is everybody in this god forsaken building? </em>Yeosang scream-thinks to himself.</p><p>He gives Wooyoung’s door three tentative knocks. “Hey, Wooyoung? Are you okay in there?”</p><p>More thuds. Maybe some skidding. It’s hard to tell what’s making what sound, but Yeosang swears he hears a <em> whine. </em></p><p>“Wooyoung, do you need me to call someone?” Yeosang knocks three more times, louder.</p><p>“N-no… don’t, please. Go away!”</p><p>There’s something… <em> primal </em> about Wooyoung’s voice. Gritty and low, almost <em> threatening. </em>It makes Yeosang shudder.</p><p>“Wooyoung, what’s going on?” Yeosang asks, and he’s met with another whine that sounds more like a high-pitched screech.</p><p>When he tries the door, he notices it’s unlocked.</p><p>“Wooyoung, I’m coming in—”</p><p>“No, <em> don’t</em>!”</p><p>But Yeosang has already opened the door before Wooyoung’s request is uttered.</p><p>The sight is nothing Yeosang could have ever prepared for.</p><p>Wooyoung’s apartment is considerably more furnished than his own, but that just means more of <em> this</em>—adornments scattered across the floor, cabinets flung open, an entire <em> table lamp </em> in a shattered pile at the opposite end of the living room… and <em> tears </em>in his couch, stuffing pouring out from the torn seams.</p><p>“W-Wooyoung?”</p><p>And there Wooyoung is, in the center of it all, kneeling at the couch with a pillow in his mouth. At the sight of Yeosang standing in his doorway, the pillow drops to the ground with a soft <em> thump. </em></p><p>“Close… the door…” Wooyoung growls.</p><p>So Yeosang does, leaving him inside the room with a very… unhinged Wooyoung.</p><p>“You <em> idiot</em>! I meant to close the door and <em> leave</em>!” Wooyoung shouts, his head twitching. “Ugh, <em> god</em>, Yeosang… get the fuck <em> out of here</em>!”</p><p>“Why?” Yeosang demands, still absorbing the horrendous sight that has unfolded before him. “Wooyoung, what the <em> hell </em>is going on?”</p><p>“Yeosang, I’m <em> begging </em>you… go away!”</p><p>“I’ll go away <em> after </em>you tell me what’s—”</p><p>One second, he’s standing at the entrance. The next, he’s on the floor with a certain <em> weight </em>on top of him, winded and blindsided.</p><p>And that weight on top of him is none other than Jung Wooyoung, glaring down at him with piercing blue irises.</p><p>“Wooyoung… what’s…”</p><p>“I told you… to go away.”</p><p>Yeosang glances down. “Um… I can’t exactly go away when you’re pinning me down like this.”</p><p>“You don’t understand, Yeosang. You don’t… understand…” Wooyoung leans in closer, his breath tickling his face.</p><p>Yeosang feels a pang of familiarity.</p><p>“Yeosang, please… I need your help.”</p><p>Yeosang’s heart is thunderous in his chest, his feverish blood coursing through his body. Wooyoung is so <em> close</em>, and his eyes are so fucking <em> blue </em>and Yeosang is having a hard time figuring out whether this is reality or if he’s going to have another lapse in memory.</p><p>“I don’t have time to explain everything right now because I’m…” Wooyoung winces, his eyes fading to brown for a split second. “Yeosang, I’m sorry, but can you… help me?”</p><p>“Uh…” Yeosang glances down again. “W-what do you need help with?”</p><p>Wooyoung’s lips part, mouth falling open to reveal two pairs of fangs extending from his top teeth. His canines and whatever those teeth next to them are called drop into four points that would certainly pierce skin, right before Yeosang’s eyes.</p><p>“What the…”</p><p>“Look, I can explain later but right now I <em> really </em>need you to cum for me.”</p><p>Yeosang feels like he’s going to throw up.</p><p>“You… you <em> what</em>?”</p><p>“I need you to cum, Yeosang. Need… need it…”</p><p>“W-why? Can you at least tell me <em> why</em>?”</p><p>Wooyoung’s labored, shaking breaths are hot against his face, sparking a reaction in his body that he’s never experienced before because no person has ever been this close. He’s never felt anybody grinding down on his hardening cock, never had someone’s face mere inches away from his, never felt the anticipation that comes with something a little less than innocent right in front of his eyes.</p><p>“Look at me, Yeosang. You see it, right? The eyes, the fangs… you see this, right?” Wooyoung’s eyes flash a brighter shade of blue. A tiny hiss falls from his mouth. “I’m a vampire. But I’m not your typical vampire.”</p><p>Yeosang <em> would </em> assume that it’s all fake, that the blue in his eyes are just contacts and the fangs are from some shabby party store, but he <em> saw </em> the way Wooyoung’s eyes changed from brown to blue, blue to brown, he <em> saw </em>Wooyoung’s canines extend into those pointed monstrosities.</p><p>And somehow… all of this is <em> familiar. </em></p><p>“Instead of blood, I need cum to live. <em> That’s </em> why I was so upset when my ex broke up with me. I <em> literally </em>needed him,” Wooyoung goes on.</p><p>If Yeosang’s eyes could fall out of his head, they would. For a split second, he sees a moment of weakness in Wooyoung, this helpless expression crossing his face that makes Yeosang’s racing heart stop for a beat. Wooyoung’s unnatural blue eyes are glassy, a faint haze present over the film of them.</p><p>“Please, just… let me suck you off, and then you can go,” he begs, hips grinding down into Yeosang’s.</p><p>Yeosang grimaces, feeling his aching cock struggling against his pants. “O-okay, but—”</p><p>The “okay” is the only incentive Wooyoung needs to yank Yeosang’s pants down, setting his leaking member free. Yeosang watches the scene with bated breaths, his brain a pile of incoherent thoughts that he can’t seem to string together into words.</p><p>Wooyoung’s mouth is on him in an instant, his pace hurried and impatient, hardly giving Yeosang any time to adjust to the newfound sensation.</p><p>“Holy <em> f-fuck</em>, Wooyoung, s-slow down—”</p><p>It’s no use. Yeosang can’t see Wooyoung’s eyes anymore; they’re closed painfully shut, his movements sloppy, but it’s still so <em> wet </em> and <em> tight </em> and Yeosang’s hand can’t even begin to compare to what he’s feeling right now. Wooyoung’s cheeks are almost entirely hollowed out as he quite literally <em> sucks </em>Yeosang’s dick, yet Yeosang can’t feel a single tooth against it. Though sloppily spit-ridden, Wooyoung’s mouth actually works quite precisely, his mouth an intense, slippery vacuum with one sole purpose.</p><p>Being a virgin with just his hand as a companion (and honestly not that often), it doesn’t take Yeosang very long to give Wooyoung what he wants, cumming with a shrill whimper as a warning. Mortified, Yeosang shields his face with his hands. It couldn’t have been more than two minutes.</p><p>“F-fuck, Wooyoung, I’m sorry…”</p><p>He feels like he could burst into tears any minute now. Wooyoung’s going to laugh at him. Yeosang isn’t going to hear the end of it; whenever Wooyoung sees him in the hall from now on he’s going to point and laugh at him because he lasted <em> two fucking minutes. </em></p><p>“H-hey, Wooyoung?”</p><p>Yeosang’s thighs begin to tense, every muscle in his body going rigid when he realizes <em> Wooyoung isn’t stopping. </em></p><p>His tongue is still working wonders around the girth, cheeks still sucked in as he gulps down Yeosang’s cum, his throat emitting these absurdly vulgar sounds that Yeosang has only ever heard in porn.</p><p>Wooyoung finally opens his eyes, those blue irises boring into Yeosang’s brown ones, still <em> hungry for more. </em> He pops off with a gasp, a long strand of spit following, a mixture of saliva and cum coating the entirety of Yeosang’s cock. “Give me <em> more</em>, Yeosang.” His voice is low and hoarse, teetering between desperate and demanding.</p><p>Yeosang can barely breathe, his head swirling in violent circles as the tip of Wooyoung’s tongue flicks just below the head at an immeasurable speed, sending what feels like bolts of electricity surging through his body. It’s almost numbing, barely pleasurable, as if Yeosang’s second orgasm is being forced out of him.</p><p>“W-Wooyoung… I’m gonna cum again…”</p><p>Wooyoung simply hums in response, engulfing Yeosang’s entire length once more as another load of cum shoots down his throat. Yeosang watches in awe as Wooyoung just <em> takes it</em>, swallowing it expertly with Yeosang’s cock still lodged snugly between his lips. A guttural sound makes its way out of Wooyoung’s throat, the vibrations sending more waves of unwanted pleasure through Yeosang’s sensitive cock.</p><p>How Wooyoung managed to make him cum twice in what couldn’t be more than five minutes is beyond human capability, Yeosang thinks.</p><p>He feels like he’s drowning. He can’t seem to catch his breath, his cock stinging from the stimulation and constant suction. And Wooyoung <em> still </em>isn’t letting up, still moving his swollen, spit-covered lips over Yeosang’s softening shaft.</p><p>“C-can’t… Wooyoung, I can’t anymore…”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>, Yeosang,” Wooyoung whines. “Please, just one more. One more…”</p><p>“Hurts…”</p><p>“I <em> know</em>, I’m sorry.” Now it’s Wooyoung who sounds like he’s about to cry. He presses gentle kisses across the length, sighing as he grabs hold of the base, stroking what he can. “Just… one more… <em> please. </em>”</p><p>Yeosang is going blind at this point. Every edge of his vision is starting to blur and merge into one blob of colors, eyes fluttering as he feels Wooyoung’s mouth on him again.</p><p>And then, blackness.</p><p>-</p><p>Yeosang wakes up from a very… bizarre dream.</p><p>Bits and pieces of it float in his memory as he sits up, feeling as if he’d just woken up from an entire night’s worth of drinking. From what he <em> can </em>remember, he was lying down on his back, feeling some sort of weight on top of him, something wet wrapped around his cock—</p><p>He jolts up in a panic.</p><p>“Holy <em> shit</em>!”</p><p>His hands scramble around him as his sight returns. He’s in a room that isn’t his, in a <em> bed </em>that isn’t his, and his entire lower half is on fire.</p><p>“Fuck, <em> fuck</em>—”</p><p>Something beside him stirs.</p><p>“Mm, shh…”</p><p>“H-hey!” Yeosang glances over in almost complete darkness, a barely distinguishable shape lying down next to him. Scoffing, he leaps from the bed, wincing as his wobbling knees guide him to the window, and yanks the curtains open.</p><p>An ear-shattering scream.</p><p>Wooyoung launches himself from the bed, hissing as he hits the floor with a pain-inducing thud.</p><p>“What the <em> fuck</em>, Yeosang?” he yells. “Close them, <em> now</em>!”</p><p>Bewildered and dazed, Yeosang does as he’s told, drawing the curtains shut. The room smells vaguely of smoke.</p><p>“What the… Wooyoung?”</p><p>Wooyoung groans. “Yeosang… didn’t I tell you? I’m a <em> vampire. </em> Sunlight <em> kills </em>me.”</p><p>Yeosang can still make out Wooyoung’s form in the low light, thankfully. Right, Yeosang thinks, Wooyoung is a vampire. He is a cum-crazed vampire that begged Yeosang to cum for him because he was dying. He has icy blue eyes and fangs and he quite literally sucked the life out of Yeosang the night before.</p><p>Right.</p><p>
  <em> Right. </em>
</p><p>Yeosang screams just as loudly as Wooyoung had as the recollection of events floods back into him, his very own metaphorical sunlight to his metaphorical vampiric skin.</p><p>“Y-you… you’re a vampire.”</p><p>Wooyoung sits up, grunting in pain. “Yeah, I told you that last night, remember?”</p><p>“You… sucked me off on the floor.”</p><p>“Mhm, right.”</p><p>“And I blacked out.”</p><p>“Yeah. I, uh… I apologize for that. Kinda lost control. I managed to snap myself out of it when I saw you weren’t responding anymore.”</p><p>Yeosang gawks at Wooyoung, feeling sick to his stomach. “I’m <em> really </em>sorry, Yeosang!” Wooyoung cries out, deeply bowing on the floor. “I swear, I won’t do that again! You just… you tasted so good, probably because you’re a virgin—”</p><p>“What?” Yeosang exclaims. “How the hell did you know that?”</p><p>“Cocks that have been inside somebody taste completely different than those that haven’t. Yours was <em> completely </em>untouched.”</p><p>Yeosang’s face twists. “You… you can really tell who’s a virgin by the taste of their dick?”</p><p>Wooyoung nods. “I’m <em> so </em> sorry, Yeosang. I didn’t mean to just attack you like that, I was literally <em> dying </em>and I just lost control and—”</p><p>Yeosang sighs. “Wooyoung, it’s okay.”</p><p>“Are you sure.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s fine, I swear. I mean, I’m still alive, aren’t I? And… I got my first blowjob.”</p><p>Wooyoung snorts a laugh. “Yeah. Sucks that I destroyed a bunch of my shit while I was having that... episode.”</p><p>“So you… you’re really a vampire. That needs to drink cum instead of blood in order to live,” Yeosang says.</p><p>“Yeah. I will literally die without it.”</p><p>“Isn’t that just… an incubus?”</p><p>
  <em> Wait a second. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> An incubus. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What’s an incubus? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A sex demon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A sex demon? </em>
</p><p><em> “You summoned an </em> incubus<em>, baby boy. Do you know what that is and what it means for you?” </em></p><p>“No, those things are completely different,” Wooyoung says, almost indignantly. “You don’t wanna fuck with incubi. Those things are evil, dude. Me, I’m just a vampire that lives off of cum. I will die if I go out into sunlight and I drink cum instead of blood. That’s it. I’m not an incubus, we’re not the same. Not by a longshot.”</p><p>Yeosang blinks, feeling another scream gurgling in his throat.</p><p><em> “I’ll have you know, virgins are the </em> best <em> food for me.” </em></p><p>His blood freezes over as he turns to look at Wooyoung, his heart picking up speed again.</p><p>Wooyoung frowns again. “What?”</p><p>Yeosang swallows.</p><p>“I think… I think I summoned an incubus.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/galaxysangs">twitter</a> where i tweet about things like this lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>